Le quotidien de Kaamelott (bonus)
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Des OS bonus par rapport à ma fanfic principale sur Kaamelott ! Bonne humeur et humour au rendez-vous !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ceux qui arrivent sur cette fanfic !**

**Je commence ici une série d'OS bonus qui a un rapport avec mon histoire principale sur Kaamelott. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas encore, ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez comprendre si vous êtes fan de la série, mais allez quand même la lire ^^**

**Pour ce premier OS, c'est suite à une idée de Rose-Eliade qui a réussi la première une devinette qui vient de ma fanfic. Et Rose-Eliade m'a demandé un OS sur une réunion de famille, celle d'Arthur, qui pourrait avoir lieu autour d'une table et qui ressemble à ce qu'il y a dans la série. **

**J'ai eu plein d'idées dessus, mais il a fallu que je fasse le tri pour que l'histoire reste cohérente. Surtout, j'ai eu l'idée de l'intégrer à ma fanfic, comme scène qui aurait eut lieu la veille du premier chapitre. **

**Disclaimer : Je rappelle que l'univers de Kaamelott, l'intrigue et les personnages sont la propriété d'Alexandre Astier, que je respecte énormément et dont je ne cherche pas à voler la vedette ni ses idées, car je suis une grande fan de la série.**

**En espérant que ça te fasse plaisir Rose-Eliade ! =D**

* * *

Arthur, souverain de royaume de Logres, résident à Kaamelott, fils bâtard du précédent et feu roi de Bretagne, Uther Pendragon, avait une vie bien remplie depuis toujours.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, que ce soit par sa famille, ses différents tuteurs, sa vie romaine puis bretonne, son éducation, son parcours, son entourage, les intrigues auxquelles il a été mêlé ou même son métier de roi, Arthur en avait tellement vu et entendu qu'il pensait que plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner, voire lui faire peur.

Il avait tort.

Oh, il savait par expérience qu'il serait agacé, atterré, fatigué ou même énervé dans certaines situations avant même qu'elles aient eu lieu, tellement il pouvait être habitué aux gens qu'ils côtoyaient.

Mais là, aujourd'hui, tout spécialement aujourd'hui, Arthur ne voulait et souhaitant qu'une seule chose: partir très loin d'ici, car ce qui allait suivre allait être la pire bataille qu'il avait jamais affrontée.

– C'est quoi cette tête ? Vous pourriez faire un effort le jour de votre anniversaire alors que votre tante et moi-même sommes venues de Tintagel spécialement pour vous ! s'indigna Ygerne.

– Croyez-moi, vous m'auriez fait tout aussi plaisir en restant là-bas !

– Mais comment elles auraient pu vous offrir votre cadeau ? demanda Guenièvre.

– Je crois que je m'en serais remis si je n'avais pas eu ce pot de confiture vide.

– Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire la confiture, expliqua lentement Cryda comme s'il n'avait que cinq ans.

– Effectivement, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez eu 365 jours pour y penser.

– C'est l'intention qui compte ! rappela Ygerne.

– Elles vous ont déjà offert leur cadeau, elles ? Et de quel droit ? s'offusqua Séli.

– Les liens du sang peut-être ! s'enorgueillit Ygerne. On a le privilège de faire les choses avant les autres !

– Mais moi, je n'ai pas eu ce droit, mon oncle ! se plaignit Gauvain.

– Vous l'aviez oublié, lui rappela avec un grand sourire Léodagan.

– Vous aussi, dit Yvain. On attend quoi pour manger ?

– Mais il ne pense qu'à manger celui-là ! s'écria Ygerne.

– Oh vous, on ne vous a pas sonnée ! cria Séli.

Arthur ne chercha même pas à tenter de calmer les esprits. Il savait d'avance que c'était peine perdue. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire et toute sa famille, du moins celle qui ne souhaitait pas (ardemment) sa mort, était réunie autour de la table pour l'occasion.

Il y avait sa femme Guenièvre, ses beaux-parents Léodagan et Séli, son beau-frère Yvain, sa mère Ygerne, sa tante Cryda et son neveu Gauvain. Comment voulez-vous qu'après, il puisse manger en toute tranquillité ? Surtout que le repas en lui-même n'avait toujours pas commencé !

– Quand on n'a pas vraiment de raison d'être à cette table, je crois qu'on peut se taire ! Vous n'abusez que de trop de la gentillesse de mon fils !

– Pas de raison d'être ? s'étonna Léogadan. Et pourquoi ? Nous sommes de sa famille !

– Uniquement par les liens du mariage ! Il suffit qu'Arthur et Guenièvre mettent fin à leur union et vous ne seriez plus rien ! dit avec un grand sourire Ygerne.

– Oh, rien effectivement, sourit à son tour Léodagan. Je serai juste celui qui s'occupe des dépenses de guerres et tout, et roi de Carmélide au passage. Qui pourrait avoir envie d'envahir Tintagel tout à coup !

– Envahir Tintagel ? Ma terre à moi, alors que je suis la mère du roi et l'ancienne compagne d'Uther ?

– Techniquement, vous n'avez jamais été l'épouse d'Uther, mais juste sa maîtresse et donc que mon oncle est un bâtard usurpateur, se fit un devoir de rappeler Gauvain. C'est ce que me dit toujours ma mère.

– Laissez-moi deviner, votre père en profite pour dire qu'il doit prendre le pouvoir à sa place ? demanda Léodagan.

– Oui, mais comment le savez-vous ?

– Le pauvre Arthur, fit semblant de le plaindre Séli, sa propre sœur qui cherche à le tuer ! Heureusement qu'il a sa belle-famille !

– Demi-sœur, comme dit toujours Maman !

– Vous dites ça, mais s'il y avait un héritier, vous élimineriez mon fils !

– Mais jamais de la vie ! Peut-être que je me suis attaché à Arthur, figurez-vous ! Et être roi de tout Logres ? Oh non, quelle tâche, ce n'est pas pour moi !

– Bon, on mange quand ? s'énerva Yvain.

– Et puis, il vient quand l'héritier ? demanda Guenièvre.

– Ah ça, c'est à vous de nous le dire ! s'écria sa mère.

– Hein ?

– Après, si Arthur décide de changer d'épouse, commença Cryda, pour une de la bonne noblesse bretonne, ce serait une bonne idée.

– Et puis quoi encore ? Vous y tenez, à votre invasion de Tintagel, vous !

– Si vous faites ça, ma fille et mon gendre viendront me sauver et avant de vous rendre la pareille !

Léodagan eut un rire cruel.

– Je veux bien voir ça ! Si ces deux gugusse sont aussi présents pour vous dans cette invasion qu'aujourd'hui à cette table, je crois que je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire !

Aussitôt, Ygerne et Cryda se levèrent, l'air menaçant. Léodagan et Séli firent de même. Guenièvre, Yvain et Gauvain se levèrent également, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une coutume.

Les différents interlocuteurs s'affrontèrent du regard. Si la première minute, rien ne semblait les faire changer d'attitude, ils commencèrent à montrer des signes de fatigue et attendaient. Mais attendaient quoi ? Quand ils eurent la réponse dans leur tête, ils se tournèrent tous dans la même direction.

– Pourquoi vous en nous interrompez pas, Arthur ?

Mais la chaise d'Arthur était vide. Le roi était parti durant la discussion sans que personne ne s'en soir rendu compte.

* * *

– Sire, vous êtes sûr que vous voulez affronter ce terrible dragon vieux de cent ans que personne n'a jamais vaincu car la quête est particulièrement dangereuse ?

– Croyez-moi Perceval, vu que ce que j'ai subi juste avant, rien ne peut être périlleux à mes yeux aujourd'hui !

– Mais votre famille, elle ne risque pas d'être énervée de votre fuite ?

– Douée comme elle est, je suis sûr qu'elle ne s'en est toujours pas rendu compte.

* * *

**A bientôt pour un nouveau bonus !**


	2. Chapter 2

_Après une longue, très longue absence sur ce recueil d'OS bonus,_

_L'auteur est de retour._

_Tremblez pauvres mortels !_

**J'ai hésité avant d'écrire "mortels", voulant initialement mettre le terme fou, mais ça ressemblait trop à la phrase de Gandalf dans le premier film du Seigneur des Anneaux. Mais si ce n'est que ça...**

_Après une longue, très longue absence sur ce recueil d'OS bonus,_

_L'auteur est de retour. _

_Fuyez pauvres fous !_

**Ça a plus d'allure non ?**

**Allez, finit les bêtises, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Ils s'agit ici du second OS bonus. Narcissa-Noir 84 voulait une histoire romantique entre Arthur et Perceval. J'ignorais qu'il existait déjà des fanfics sur ce couple (je n'imaginais même pas en fait qu'il fut possible que cela est pu être imaginé pour eux, tellement ça parait invraisemblable quand on regarde la série) mais j'ai dit que je le ferai, et je n'ai qu'une parole ! Et j'aime bien ce genre de défi, écrire sur quelque chose de non prévu. Par contre j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. **

**Je ne l'inclue pas comme faisait parti de l'histoire, mais plutôt ce qui aurait pu se passer si ce couple avait existé dans celle-ci. C'est un peu court, mais j'ai préféré écrire peu mais être satisfaite du résultat que l'inverse.**

**Narcissa-Noir 84, j'espère que tu vas aimer et que ma difficulté ne se ressent pas dans ce récit ! Par ce qu'au final, j'ai bien aimé écrire cet OS. **

* * *

\- Un dragon ?

\- Oui Perceval, un dragon ! Une grands créature ailée qui n'a qu'une envie, vous cracher du feu dessus car on a osé toucher à son trésor.

\- Et c'est dangereux, Sire ?

\- Ça dépend comment on voit la chose. J'en ai déjà tué plein, alors ils ne m'effraient plus depuis longtemps et je sais très bien comment les neutraliser.

\- Et il y a des risques ?

\- Le risque zéro n'existe pas, mais on va faire en sorte qu'il ne nous arrive rien. Avec nos tactiques habituelles on va faire d'une pierre deux coups entre la dragon et le trésor.

Perceval regarda Arthur d'un air absent.

\- Ouais, c'est pas faux !

Le roi soupira et entraîna de force le chevalier hors des murs du château, car bon nombre d'oreilles indiscrètes pouvaient les entendre. Ils étaient déjà prêt et pouvaient partir tranquillement en mission. Enfin, Arthur était prêt, avec une armure sur lui et plusieurs armes dans son sac. Perceval, même s'il avait été mis au courant depuis plusieurs jours, n'avait toujours pas capté la gravité de la mission et avait juste une tunique en guise de protection et un peu de nourriture en poche. Pour pallier à l'incompétence du chevalier aux cheveux blancs, Arthur avait pensé à prendre assez d'armes pour deux personnes et des potions de protections concoctées par les magiciens du royaume. Ou plutôt, Arthur étant méfiant, il avait fait en sorte que ce soit Elias, avec l'aide de Merlin qui s'était borné à apporter un soutient moral, qui fasse les potions.

On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Tandis que les deux compères étaient sur le chemin de la grotte du dragon, Perceval parlait de tout et de rien. Enfin surtout de rien, par ce que les règles d'un jeu dont lui seul connaissait les règles, ce n'était pas très intéressant. Pourtant, en entendant ce monologue des plus déconcertants, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement. C'était l'effet Perceval.

C'était en grande partie pour cela qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Malgré ses (nombreuses) bourdes, Perceval n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Il n'embêtait jamais sciemment Arthur, ne profitait pas de sa situation pour obtenir plusieurs avantages, ne lui parlait pas avec irrespect et ne souhaitait pas sa mort. Au contraire, il était fidèle et gentil, même si sa grande naïveté lui jouait parfois des tours. Même s'il ne comprenait pas toujours quand on lui parlait, passer un moment avec lui était réconfortant, et pas seulement parce qu'on se sentait plus intelligent.

Cela avait commencé alors qu'ils se parlaient de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus longtemps. Puis il y avait eu les repas en tête à tête. Le sentiments naquirent au fil du temps, même si pour Perceval, il avait fallu de (très nombreuses) explications de la part d'Arthur pour qu'il le comprenne.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la grotte. Qui était plongée dans l'obscurité. Evidemment. Heureusement, Arthur avait des torches et de quoi allumer.

\- Perceval, prenez une potion et une arme et faites le guet ici.

\- Et s'il y a le dragon, je vous appelle ?

\- Oui, criez !

\- AAAAAAHHHHHH !

\- Mais quand vous verrez le dragon !

\- Mais il arrive doit sur nous là !

Effectivement, le dragon ne sa cachait pas dans la grotte, comme l'avait supposé à tort Arthur, mais était à l'extérieur et fonçait tout droit sur eux.

\- Pourquoi il n'était pas à l'extérieur lui ?

La vraie raison était que la dragon avait eu envie d'aller au petit coin. Et comme il ne voulait pas faire ça sur son trésor, il était allé dehors. Mais ça, les deux compères ne pouvaient le savoir.

Ne voulant pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Perceval, Arthur ne réfléchit pas et fonça sur l'animal tout en évitant les jets de flammes. Il donna des coups d'épée, mais malheureusement pour lui, les écailles du dragon étaient plus épaisses que celles des dragons qu'il avait tué par le passé, aussi, aucun coup ne porta de déjà à la créature qui fonça droit sur Perceval.

Qui voulu bien faire en attaquant lui aussi alors qu'il avait oublié d'avaler la potion. Cependant, grâce à son adresse légendaire, il trébucha contre un caillou et tomba par terre, l'épée toujours en main, qui toucha l'une des pattes, touchant le point achillien **(1)** de la bête qui mourut instantanément.

Arthur se précipita vers son ami pour vérifier son état, mais Perceval n'avait rien, si ce n'est une bosse en formation sur son front. Soulagé, Arthur le prit dans ses bras. Perceval de son côté était tout content, aussi pour ce geste que pour sa victoire (certes grâce au hasard, mais une victoire tout de même !)

Puis les deux hommes entrèrent dans la grotte pour dénicher le trésor. Qu'ils trouvèrent.

\- Des noisettes ? s'écria Arthur.

\- C'est bon les noisettes ! En plus, on va pouvoir jouer à attrape-plus-plus-noisettes !

\- A quoi ?

Perceval, très sérieux, se fit un devoir de tout lui raconter. Et même s'il ne comprenait pas toutes les règles, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

C'était l'effet Perceval.

* * *

**(1) Je sais, ce terme n'existe pas, mais j'ai décidé que ce serait le cas. D'ailleurs, Achille est une star chez les dragons, au point qu'il soit devenu un dieu pour eux. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi car je l'ignore, je suis une mandragore, pas un dragon.**

* * *

**A un de ces jours pour un nouvel OS !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici un nouvel OS !**

**Cette fois ci, c'est un passage qui a lieu la veille du premier chapitre de l'histoire principale, comme pour le premier OS, mais à d'autres moments. Ne t'inquiète pas, Rose-Eliade, je n'ai pas oublié la réunion de famille. Il s'agit du moment où Léodagan et Bohort ont été victime de la potion de Merlin. Et oui, cette fameuse journée a été au final bien chargée ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Léodagan n'était pas quelqu'un de compliqué, au contraire. Si on ne le dérangeait d'aucune manière que ce soit, on n'avait (presque) aucun soucis à se faire de sa part. Mais quand il voulait quelque chose, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier, mais alors pas du tout.

Ce matin-là, suite à un rêve perturbant où il était vaincu lors d'une bataille où il aurait plutôt dû vaincre histoire d'en mettre plein la vue à ce riva... au roi son gendre. Léodagan s'était vu capturé car l'armée adverse, pourtant pas réputée pour son intelligence ni ses tactiques de combat, et il en avait été tellement furieux qu'il avait hurlé son désaccord de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que Séli le frappe avec son arbalète au visage pour lui signifier de façon subtile qu'elle n'aimait pas être réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit.

Aussi, dès qu'il eût un moment de libre, c'est à dire tout de suite après s'être levé et habillé, le roi de Carmelide alla aussitôt voir les magiciens. Il trouva porte close. Qu'il tambourina.

\- Hé ho ! Vous ouvrez ? Déjà qu'on vous paye trop grassement !

A ces quelques mots, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur un Merlin qui visiblement n'avait pas eu le temps d'achever sa nuit.

\- On vient me payer ?

\- Non je viens pour faire en sorte que vous ne la receviez pas pour rien.

\- Hein ?

\- Vu que par votre faute, je ne peux pas m'offrir de jolies catapultes, autant que vous vous rendiez utile en me rendant service.

Léodagan entra dans la pièce sans y avoir été invité.

\- Il est où Paillasse ?

\- Elias.

\- Pareil.

\- Parti pendant quelques temps.

Léodagan ne chercha même pas à dissimuler sa déception. Même s'il n'aimait pas la magie, au moins trouvait il celle de Carcasse plus fiable.

\- Votre correspondant n'est pas joignable, veuillez laisser un message après le bip.

\- Hein ?

Léodagan n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu les mots de Merlin.

\- Je disais que si Elias n'était pas là, moi si ! Je peux vous aider !

\- Je veux une potion pour abuser l'ennemi !

\- L'abuser ?

\- Oui, le tromper pour pouvoir le vaincre plus facilement ! Je refuse de me faire vaincre ! Je dois attendre que Kick-Ass revienne ou je peux vous faire confiance ?

Merlin se drapa d'un air de fierté.

\- Je vous rappelle que moi je suis le magicien officiel de Kaamelott ! Je suis celui qui a guidé Arthur et l'a poussé à prendre Excalibur et...

\- La potion donc ?

\- Revenez dans la soirée ! Et prenez quelqu'un avec vous !

* * *

Léodagan revint effectivement dans la soirée. Entretemps, le fameux repas d'anniversaire d'Arthur avait eu lieu et Léodagan était furieux. Mais sa fureur ne l'avait pas fait pour autant oublier pour autant ce qui le préoccupait depuis son réveil. Et sur le chemin pour aller voir Merlin, il tomba par le plus grand des hasards sur Bohort. Le roi de Carmélide allait rouspéter que le chevalier avec ses bonnes manières allait encore lui faire perdre un temps précieux quand il se rappela qu'il fallait qu'il prenne quelqu'un avec lui.

Il eut un sourire cruel.

\- Bohort !

\- Euh... Léodagan ?

\- Vous qui aimez rendre service, veuillez me suivre !

\- C'est que j'allais écrire à ma femme et...

\- Si vous ne me suivez pas, je vous mets en première ligne lors d'une bataille. Je suis persuadé que les Goths se feront un plaisir de vous tuer lentement.

\- ...

Quand Merlin vint ouvrir la porte quand cette dernière se fit tambouriner, Léodagan entra suivit par un Bohort tellement pâle que la neige aurait pu paraître jaune à côté.

\- Alors cette potion ? demanda Léodagan.

\- Presque prête !

Merlin retourna à son affaire. Sur une table, il y avait des fioles et plusieurs ingrédients étranges. Il y avait également un lire mais celui-ci restait fermé. Le magicien parlait tout haut pendant sa préparation.

\- Dix grammes de poils de chèvre... Une cuillère à soupe de poudre de dragon... Et l'ingrédient principal : une Rose-Eliade !

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? s'inquiéta légèrement Léodagan.

\- Bien sûr !

\- C'est ce que dit le livre ?

\- Le livre est écrit en druidique mais je ne sais pas lire cette écriture. Mais peureusement pour moi j'ai une bonne mémoire ! ...Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ?

\- La Rose-Eliade ! s'avança Bohort.

\- Oui voilà ! C'est une rose très spéciale !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, une casse-pied reconnue, une foutue rêveuse, une fleur qui est elle-même. Voilà ce qu'elle est. **(1)**

\- Ah...

Quand Merlin mélangea le tout, une fumée en forme de tête de mort s'échappa de la fiole.

\- C'est bon signe ! Vous pouvez boire, c'est prêt !

Les deux hommes burent chacun une gorgée de la potion. Il y eut comme un flash aveuglant et les deux cobayes regardèrent autour d'eux. Merlin n'était plus présent, mais en face de chacun, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ils comprirent au bous de quelque secondes.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

* * *

**(1) Oui j'ai repris les termes de ton profil ! ^^**


End file.
